Too Much J'adore, But I Like It
by ChloboShoka
Summary: Iris is working at Jean Armstrong's Tres Bein restaurant. They having a bad day at work, but they still get to have a some fun.


Title: Too Much J'adore, But I Like It  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: For T&T  
Pairing: Jean x Iris  
Disclaimer: Characters copyright to Capcom.

Too Much J'adore, But I Like It

She was born an unloved daughter and consumed her life as a shrine maiden, and a servant to her life had lacked the spice and variety she so secretly desired. The past year for Iris had been life changing. She had spent most of the year in jail and now she had re-prised her role as a waitress in Trés Bien. She hardly recalled working there much, she only did it in her twin sister's shadow. Now working as herself, Iris Hawthorne. She was surprised at how easy the job was. Not many people come to Trés Bien, the food was expensive and tasted poor.

She had often found herself staring at the window gazing at the people passing by. Her boss never had a go at her but the customers did. I could really use a wish right now, she thought as she twisted her black hair around her fingers. She fluttered her eyes at the same time as she thought about love.

Love is kind, patient and full of sincerity, something Iris felt she had. There was lots inside her, but nobody to accept it. That was how she thought of it anyway. She didn't blame them either, she had betrayed everyone in the worst way possible. She couldn't even preserve her promises to Dahlia.

Work was deserted and Iris could only hear herself humming tunes around the tables. She didn't understand why not many people came to the restaurant. The place was clean, tidy and full of charm. She felt like she was in her dreams with all the pink fluff and flowers scattered around. Iris enjoyed how her orange maid uniform made her stand out from all the pink. She tiptoed as she removed the dust from the ceiling. She decided to twirl her way onto the floor where she landed on her face.

"I have a tendency to forget I'm in high heels," Iris said to herself. "I'm lucky that I didn't hurt myself."

"IRIS?" yelled her boss. That emotional French accent made her wonder if he was actually a Frenchman - it sounded too over-the-top. He tumbled in from the door in a bright pink chef uniform with orange curls as his beard. "Iris ca va?"

"Huh?" Iris glanced at him. "Can you say that again, Jean?"

"Oh non!" bawled Jean. "You are not very well." He fiddled with his hat as his jaw shook. "You might have to go home, but je n'aime pas to be alone."

"Jean..." Iris stumbled as she got up. "I'm okay, so... you don't have to worry." She pulled a fake smile to convince him.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME IRIS!" Jean roared as his voice squeaked. "It breaks my heart when people lie to me." He threw a fit of tears and Iris stood there blankly at him. As much as she would like to help him, she didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry Jean," whispered Iris. She approached him with a smile and hugged him. "I know you've had a hard time running the restaurant all by yourself but we'll help improve this restaurant together."

"Zi restaurant is my life," announced Jean. "But I feel hurt that nobody really likes zi effort I do. All my employers have left work and I'm not getting any profit."

"Cheer up," Iris said. Surprisingly Jean wiped his tears away and gave a quick smile. "The only problem with this restaurant is the food and the price. If we lower the prices and improve the food, then we'll be getting the money in no time."

"If only life was more simple."

"We can buy convenience meals from the supermarket and instant coffee!" Iris suggested as an idea.

"You naughty girl," Jean snarled. He gave her a harsh spanking which made Iris fall over again. "That is cheating!"

"I'm sorry Jean," Iris mumbled as she rubbed her backside. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oui," Jean cried. "You have a good heart. You have truly lifted my spirits high. J'adore life! J'adore food! J'adore cooking! J'adore work! J'adore Iris! J'adore dance! J'ADORE! J'ADORE! J'ADORE! What do you think Iris?" Jean held Iris into his arms and squished her about. "We will make an excellant duo. We shall make beautiful muffins together, non?"

"Too much J'adore," admitted Iris, "but I like it anyway."

"VIOLA!" Jean cried again as the pair of them danced at work. After all, they were both alone, love was in the air and the room temperature was spicy.


End file.
